


Lunch in the Science Room

by Vitrant



Series: South Park's College AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: College, Drown in Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Implied!Kenny/Stan, Implied!Kyle/Cartman, Lemon, Lube, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, classroom fucking, dont go in dry, hey lil mama lemme nibble in your ear, i don't take tags seriously, imagination land mentioned, kyle and Kenny butt fuck, lube it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle was used to Kenny groping his ass. Hell is happened almost every single day as they were in a relationship and lived in the same house (Kenny especially liked to pinch his ass while he was cooking in the kitchen). The only difference is that Kenny would never do something like that in a public place, but here they were. In a public place, getting a bit too handsy in Kyle's personal opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch in the Science Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenStrawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenStrawberries/gifts).



> So this was the result of having to stay after school longer then usual and having a friend who loves South Park and drags you into the fandom.
> 
> Anywho this was the first time I've written South Park so like sorry if they're out of character, I just joined the fandom I dunno what I'm doing with my life. Just enjoy the shameless smut. It would've been longer and more detailed but it was supposed to be quick.
> 
> Oh also my friend made a Kyle/Cartman fic with some smut and angst so if you're into that like go check out "Bus Rides" by Frozenstrawberries!

It was a rather warm day on the small college campus. The sun beating down on the backs of students as they made their way to their next class or perhaps just going to meet up with their friends. The birds around them were annoyingly loud as they chirped and flew from tree to tree, sometimes making an attempt to shit on some poor, unfortunate student. 

Then there was Kenny. The blonde boy that had grown like a bean was sitting under a tree. The latest edition of playboy magazine was spread out across his lap as he slowly looked through the pictures. He also happened to have an edition of playgirl magazine in his small satchel that laid next to him, but he hadn't gotten to that one just yet.

The blonde boy had heard some shouting and looked up to see his two childhood friends bickering with one another. He knew it was Kyle immediately from his ass. It was a large round one that jiggled as he walked and looked downright amazing in a speedo. Hell you could probably stack stuff on that magnificent rump.

Now the arguing wasn't an uncommon thing between those two so he slowly put his book into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He got up, wiping away any grass that had gotten on him, and walked over to his friends.

Kyle was the one who was shouting at the moment, defending himself against who knows what. Cartman had his arms crossed and didn't seem to be backing down in the slightest. Kenny, being a curious kid, decided to speak up and see what they were so mad about.

Kenny coughed a bit into his hand before opening up his mouth and said, "Mufufufufufufufufufufu?" His parka had muffled his voice but Kyle and Cartman grew up with him and knew exactly what he was asking.

"Ew, god no! Kenny that's just...that's just gross." Kyle said with a grimace as he looked at the blonde. Kenny just shrugged his shoulders and noticed Kyle was back to glaring down Cartman who was returning the look of hatred with full force. Cartman smacked his lips together before explaining the situation.

"Kahl and I made a fucking bet and the damn Jew lost! Now he won't suck ma balls even though he fucking said he would if I was right!" Cartman had yelled while getting closer to Kyle, trying to use his height as an intimidation factor. Luckily Kyle was used to people being taller than him and only rolled his eyes at the weak display that Cartman was currently trying to pull.

"Like you have any proof to that. I never said I'd suck your balls Cartman, so I'm not doing it. We're not kids anymore damnit get over it. You already made an imaginary version of me to suck your imaginary you's balls so let it go!" Kyle said, placing a hand on his hip and tilting his head upward a bit to look the fatass straight in the eyes.

"Mufufufufufufufuf? Mufufuufuf!" Kenny suggested to Kyle in an almost innocent manner and Kyle as well as Cartman gave him the same bitch face that they had learned long ago. Kenny looked between the two and waited for someone to say something in protest or to agree with him.

"Ken, how the hell is a threesome even supposed to help us out with this situation? I mean no offense but that's a stupid ass suggestion." Kyle argued while cocking the hip he had a hand on to the side in a sassy way as he looked at the tall blonde. Cartman however looked like he was seriously thinking it over before he noticed the two boys were looking at him and snapped back to being an intolerable asshole.

"You can count me out of that gay shit. You two may be butt fucking but you can leave me the hell out of it!" Cartman said with a slight blush on his cheeks that he had actually been caught considering it. If he was questioned he would deny it until his dying breath though.

"Mufufufufufu?" Kenny suggested next and Kyle let out an audible groan, being so done with his...boyfriend...childhood friend...fuck buddy...hell Kyle didn't know but he was just done with his perverted idiocy when he was having a heated fight with Cartman.

"A foursome with Stan isn't any better. Also don't you dare say it would be a bonding activity because we all know you just want to be able to say you slept with all of us at one time." Kyle snapped at Kenny who let out an indignant huff. That's when they heard footsteps and a slight cough and noticed the final part of their group coming up.

"I heard my name being mentioned and don't know if I should be worried." Stan said as he walked and took his spot in their little group circle. He had just been dismissed from class and had come to join his good friends for a lunch break which they all managed to have at the same time. Frankly Stan was used to their oddity, however, when his name was mentioned without him being there he got worried they were scheming something and he'd have to help them out or else shit would hit the fan.

"Mufufufufufu." Kenny stated proudly before Kyle or Cartman could explain it in a less crude manner. Well okay for Kyle to pipe up and make it in a less crude manner because knowing Cartman he'd make it way worse sounding the it actually was. Cartman was talented like that. Maybe that's why Kyle still hung out with him.

"You guys were planning a foursome with me? Sorry but I actually have stuff to do right now so you guys can leave me out of this. I have like an essay and stuff to type out, maybe another time?" Stan said lightheartedly so they knew he wasn't being completely serious. Truthfully Stan probably wouldn't mind too much as he was pansexual but he really was busy at he time. What a pity.

"It's called a foursome for a fucking reason! Like seriously without you it would be a damn threesome and we aren't planning a fucking threesome!" Cartman stated, ticked off slightly. For why he was ticked off nobody knew, but it was Cartman and he didn't really need an explanation for his dumbass mood swings that were worse than their mother's while they were bleeding from their uterus.

"I don't know, why not ask Clyde? Or Butters? There's other people besides me!" He was saying with a frown before remembering he had to get going, "Anyway like I said I actually have some things to type up at the library so I need to get going, I'll see you guys at the apartment later tonight?" Stan asked them and they all agreed. He then started to walk away and he heard Cartman as he left just barely. 

"Psh fine. Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said before flipping off the two guys and then left. A small shiver racked up Kyle's spine. Every time Cartman did that he just remembered the bus hitting him and how he almost died in a hospital. He shook that thought away quickly though, no point in remembering something like that.

"Mufufufufufu." Kenny said while leaning over to Kyle. His nose was touching Kyle's face and his eyes looked a bit concern since he noticed Kyle's discomfort before he decided to do something to make him forget all about that. 

Kyle, who was flustered about being this close to Kenny in such a public place opened his mouth to say something before he felt a harsh pinch on his ass and he jumped up a bit, trying to get away from the hand and, in the process, getting closer to Kenny. Kyle quickly realized this though and gave Kenny a soft push to get him away and his face was almost as red as his hair.

Kyle was used to Kenny groping his ass. Hell is happened almost every single day as they were in a relationship and lived in the same house (Kenny especially liked to pinch his ass while he was cooking in the kitchen). The only difference is that Kenny would never do something like that in a public place, but here they were. In a public place, getting a bit too handsy in Kyle's personal opinion.

"Kenny, there are people around! You can't just grope my ass in a place like this!" Kyle scolded the blonde who had a shit eating grin placed on his face and shrugged in response to the red head's angry accusations. Kenny always found Kyle to be adorable when he was flustered and he'd have to remember to pinch his ass in public more often.

"Mufufufuffufufufufufufufufufufufufuf. Mufufufufufufufufufufuf?" Kenny asked and Kyle looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and sighed, knowing where Kenny was taking this.

"Yes I already ate, and if you really want to I know a place we can go to where we won't be disturbed. There's this science room and the teacher won't be there for another three hours..." Kyle whispered to Kenny and the blonde smiled and wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist. His hand was placed gently onto his hip and Kyle sighed a bit before walking with Kenny. Kenny was smiling the whole way to the classroom.

Once the two of them got to the room Kenny knew it would be locked and looked over to see Kyle ruffling through his pockets. A moment later he pulled out a small key and put it into the door, easily unlocked it and opening it up.

"Mufufufufufufu?" Kenny asked Kyle while giving him a curious look and the red head rolled his eyes at the typical Kenny question.

"No Kenny, I didn't fuck my science teacher just to get a key to his classroom. I just have connections." Kyle explained to Kenny.

The two of them walked inside and as soon as the door was closed and locked Kenny pushed Kyle up against the wall and held his hands above his head with one hand. The other hand was at the zipper at his parka, quickly taking it off and still managing to keep Kyle up against the wall. The red head looked at Kenny in anticipation.

"Here we are, all alone. Not in the public eye. This better for you?" Kenny whispered in a husky voice straight into Kyle's ear while nibbling gently on the earlobe. Kyle shuddered at the low voice and gulped before getting the courage to speak up. 

"I'm not really an exhibitionist like you, Ken." Kyle commented dryly and could practically feel the roll of Kenny's eyes. Kenny bit down on the earlobe a bit harsher which made Kyle yelp slightly before his mouth was covered from a greedy kiss. It was short and fast and he was quickly met by the blue of Kenny's eyes.

"At least this time you aren't making us go all the way back to the apartments." Kenny chuckled a bit and Kyle's breath hitched slightly. Once again a pair of chapped lips met his velvety soft ones. Harsher this time and filled with need and want. Kenny's grip on Kyle's wrist was tighter than before and would no doubt be leaving some bruises tomorrow, albeit at the moment that was the last thing he was caring about.

He was far to focused on the sensation of Kenny's lips clashing against his own. The way they expertly moved and molded with his own. The occasional nibble that Kenny did before a tongue swept over his bottom lip and Kyle gladly opened, letting Kenny in and fighting him for dominance. It was a losing battle but one they always fought over.

Kenny's free hand was moving over Kyle's hips and rubbing circles into the side before he put in another bruising grip and dragged his pelvis so they two would meet, grinding slightly against one another.

 

Kyle let out a sultry moan that was music to Kenny's ears as they continued to make out and Kyle felt hands going up to his chest and slowly unzipping his jacket. Kenny freed Kyle hands and zone red head quickly shrugged off his jacket before his hands found themselves tangled in a mess of blonde.

Kenny moved his hands around Kyle's curvaceous ass and hoisted him up so Kyle could wrap his legs around Kenny's waist. Kyle could feel the hardness of Kenny even through his pants and smirked against his lips and pulled back slightly. Kenny took this opportunity to pepper kisses across Kyle's neck and sucking on a couple spots to leave markings.

"You managed to get hard just from a make out session?" Kyle teased in a breathy voice and bit back a moan as Kenny found that one spot on his neck that drove his crazy.

"It's hard not to." Kenny's quick pun made Kyle groan in annoyance. He tugged on Kenny's hair to get his mouth off his neck and the blonde made a show of moaning like a porn star, which not only turned Kyle on more but also made him a bit flustered, which Kenny couldn't help but smirk a bit at.

Kenny's hand went to the front of Kyle's jeans and in one swift motion unzipped it. He reached in and grabbed Kyle's dick and swirled a thumb over the pink head. A bit of precum had already formed and he had been fully erect at this point, thanks to the dry humping from earlier.

"Kenny god damnit that feels fucking amazing" Kyle moaned out as he bucked his hips into Kenny's hand and the blonde just shook his head as he began to jerk him off at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a quickie?" Kyle asked as he realized they had already been messing around for a bit longer than he had been expecting. He bit his lip a bit though as he held back more moans as Kenny was now going a bit faster.

"Trust me, I could make this go on way longer. If it was up to me I'd have those cute bruised lips wrapped around my cock right now." Kenny said offhandedly and Kyle shuddered. He always liked it when Kenny talked like that. Kenny also happened to be more than happy to oblige to Kyle's wishes.

Kenny picked Kyle up, legs still around his waist, and brought him over to one of the long lecture tables. He sat him down and ripped off the red heads pants and boxers, letting his ass be completely bare. He then turned him around so his ass was up in the air.

Kenny slapped his ass once before putting a finger against his asshole and slightly pushed against it and Kyle became ridged and looked back at Kenny with a slight glare.

"You're not going in dry." Kyle quickly said and he saw Kenny frown a bit. Another harsh slap to his ass sent him moaning and his nails dug into the palms of his hands.

"Fine..." Kenny muttered as he got up and went over to where he had thrown his parka. He pulled a small bottle of lube from the pocket, something he learned he had too carry if he wanted to mess around with Kyle outside of their home. Kenny walked back to where Kyle's ass was and poured some lube on his fingers.

Two cold fingers rested against his asshole before slowly sliding in. Kyle arched his back a bit as he got used to the feeling and Kenny started to slowly slide them out then back in and made scissor motions. He then added in a third finger and managed to curl them just right so Kyle was moaning into his arm, shuddering at he sensation. Kenny chuckled at the cute reaction as he kept pumping his fingers in and out before deeming him ready. 

Kyle could hear Kenny's zipper being pulled down then the dropping of fabric. Kenny's hard member was resting on his back and slowly grinding up against the hole. The blonde applied a generous amount up lube and pumped himself a couple times before two lubed up hands grabbed onto Kyle's hips.

"Ready?" Kenny asked Kyle and the red head only nodded. One swift movement and Kenny was completely inside Kyle who let out a string of curses at the sudden stretching sensation. The two stayed still for only a moment, which was broken by Kyle moving his hips a bit and Kenny got the message.

Kenny began to ram into Kyle at a vicious pace and at this point Kyle had no qualms against the noises he was making. They were already being loud with the desk shaking under them and the slapping of skin. Kyle was breathing heavily as he began to meet Kenny's thrusts.

Kenny's cold hand made its way and grabbed Kyle's dick, slowly pumping it and then going faster, trying to match the speed he was going at.

"Damn Kyle, you're so tight around me." Kenny moaned out as he continued pumping in and out of Kyle while simultaneously jacking him off.

Kyle felt a coiling in his mid section and knew he was going to be cumming far too soon and tried to hold on but the way Kenny's fingers played with the slit of his dick had him moaning loud enough for students passing the class to hear. Kenny wasn't to far being, pulling out and releasing onto his ass and back, only a bit getting into his hair.

They stayed in that position for a moment before Kenny slowly got up and put his pants back on and looked around for a towel to clean Kyle up with. He just grabbed a wad of paper towels and got them wet, thanking the gods they fucked in a science room, and went back to Kyle.

The red head had collapsed onto the desk and was laying there, trying to catch his breath as Kenny wiped up the mess they had made.

"Well that was fun." Kenny commented once he was satisfied all the cum was gone and threw the paper towel like a basket ball straight into the trash can.

"If I can't walk to class I'm blaming you." Kyle murmured as he felt some clothes being thrown on him and noticed they were his pants and jacket. Kenny was already putting his parka on but hadn't yet pulled up the hood, he'd do that once they went outside.

Kyle put on his clothes in a rather sluggish pace and already felt sore from their activities but he knew that would happen so he didn't blame Kenny. Once he was satisfied that he didn't look like his brains were fucked out he looked over to Kenny.

"Want to invite Cartman and Stan the next time we fuck in here?" Kenny asked as he looked over at Kyle, hands already in his pockets, "After all Cartman is into you and you're into him." He finished.

"How'd you assume Cartman likes me, let alone that I like him back? Besides I'm already with you." Kyle scoffed while crossing his arms and Kenny laughed a bit.

"Sexual tension is everywhere when you guys are in the room. Besides if you really hate one another that much you wouldn't hang out daily." Kenny said and added, "Besides I'm okay with a poly relationship. I mean I'm into Stan so really it could be like the four of us on one giant relationship. It'd be great the sex would be amazing." Kenny said and Kyle actually snorted in amusement.

"Fine I guess I'll consider it. Just don't expect anything, okay?" Kyle said while frowning and noticed some of his cum was still on the table. He went to get a wet wash cloth and was about to wipe it off but Kenny stopped him.

"Leave it, it'll be hilarious to see the students speculating what it is." Kenny said and Kyle grimaced in disgust and shot Kenny a warning glare but noticed the look in his eyes were nothing but joking.

"That's rude...and also extremely gross Kenny. Don't even joke about that." Kyle said with a smile as he wiped it up and threw the paper towel away in a normal manner.

"Fine be a buzz kill." Kenny said and decided they should probably get going. He wrapped an arm around Kyle and they left the building, making sure nobody saw them and smiled. When they got to where they had to part ways Kenny stopped and let go of Kyle.

"I'll see you at home in time for dinner, right?" Kyle asked as they parted a bit. Kenny smiled and put a chaste kiss in his lips.

"Ya I'll be there." Kenny said and put his parka hood on and looked down at Kyle.

"Mufufufufufufu." Kenny said gingerly and Kyle flushed as it was the first time Kenny has said those words and truly meant it. A smile crept its way onto Kyle's face and he kissed Kenny's forehead.

"Love you too Kenny."


End file.
